objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Fusion
Explanation about the page Only AllMightyAmmolite and TheTwistedMangle can edit, please enter your ideas in the comments and I'll make them! '''If a lot of people edit the page, it'll ruin someone that may be editing it. '''In this page there will be images and explanations of 2 object mixing to 1 object. Hope you like it: Mechanical pencil (By AllMightyAmmolite) Ice screenshot 20170213-182902.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182914.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182925.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182934.png Ice screenshot 20170213-182952.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183022.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183041.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183057.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183111.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183136.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183141.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183158.png Mechanical Pen.png Object 1: Pen Object 2: Pencil Ruby Ore (By ???) Ruby Ore.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204123.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204134.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204143.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204200.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204211.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204224.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204233.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204307.png ice_screenshot_20170213-204318.png Object 1: Rocky Object 2: Ruby Fireball (by NLG343) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Golf ball Fireball.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214627.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214637.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214644.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214651.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214700.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214713.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214721.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214731.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214739.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214758.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214807.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214814.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214824.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214833.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-214841.png Stone Flower (AquaVex55) IMG 0793.JPG IMG 0792.JPG IMG 0791.JPG IMG 0790.JPG IMG 0789.JPG IMG 0788.JPG IMG 0787.JPG Object 1: Flower Object 2: Rocky Saw (by NLG343) Saww.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222222.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222229.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222235.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222242.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222249.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222257.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222305.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222313.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222320.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222327.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222340.png ice_screenshot_20170213-222347.png Object 1: Rocky Object 2: Woody Fire Flower (By BrownFamily1108) Fire Flower.png Object 1: Firey ice_screenshot_20170214-163957.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164004.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164012.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164019.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164028.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164034.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164045.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164052.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164100.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164110.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164130.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164142.png ice_screenshot_20170214-164152.png Object 2: Flower Leafball (By U4Again) Leafball.png Object 1: Leafy ice_screenshot_20170214-172219.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172229.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172235.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172242.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172301.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172314.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172323.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172330.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172338.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172347.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172353.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172359.png ice_screenshot_20170214-172406.png Object 2: Golf Ball Pine Tree (By PineTreeOfAwesomeness) Pine Treee.png Object 1: Woody ice_screenshot_20170214-194925.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194933.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194940.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194947.png ice_screenshot_20170214-194954.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195000.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195008.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195016.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195055.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195121.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195137.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195145.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195155.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195204.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195213.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195228.png ice_screenshot_20170214-195238.png Object 2: Leafy Fall leaf (By NLG343) Fall leaf.png Object 1: Firey Object 2: leafy ice_screenshot_20170214-204452.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204504.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204512.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204519.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204526.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204538.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204546.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204556.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204606.png Ice screenshot 20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170214-204614.png Blue Raspberry (By JordanBaumann1211) Object 1: Red Raspberry Blue Raspberry New Pose.png Object 2: Blueberry im red.jpeg image red 2.jpeg image red 3.jpeg imagereloat 6.jpeg image blue 1.jpeg image u.jpeg image blow.jpeg image ohh.jpeg Pk.jpeg Fire Pen (By NLG343) Fire Pen.png Object 1: Firey ice_screenshot_20170218-214808.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214832.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214839.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214854.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214912.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214921.png ice_screenshot_20170218-214931.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215013.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215113.png ice_screenshot_20170218-215121.png Object 2: Pen Ammolite (By AllMightyAmmolite) Ammolite.png Object 1: Ruby ice_screenshot_20170219-212014.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212037.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212045.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212053.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212102.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212110.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212119.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212129.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212137.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212143.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212149.png ice_screenshot_20170213-183122.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212200.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212207.png ice_screenshot_20170219-212215.png Object 2: Amber Object 3: Emerald Object 4: Benitoite Object 5: Malachite Object 6: Lolite Object 7: Amethyst King Cake (By Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon) Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-36-402.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-41-528.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-48-111.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-53-443.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-37-57-676.jpg Bandicam 2017-02-20 17-38-02-276.jpg Object 1: Bouncy Ball Object 2: Sandwich Naily (By Enzosmile) Object 1: Nickel Naily2.png Object 2: Needle NS1.png NS2.png MS3.png NS4.png MS5.png NS6.png NS7.png NS8.png NS9.png NS10.png NS11.png NS12.png NS13.png NS14.png Apple Pen (By Phuocphuc46) Object 1: Apple Apple Pen.png Object 2: Pen PAS1.png PAS2.png PAS3.png PAS4.png PAS5.png PAS6.png PAS7.png PAS8.png PAS9.png PAS10.png PAS11.png PAS12.png PAS13.png Snowblock (By BrownFamily1108) Object 1: Snowball SBS1.png SBS2.png SBS3.png SBS4.png SBS5.png SBS6.png SBS7.png SBS8.png SBS9.png SBS10.png SBS11.png SBS12.png SBS13.png SBS14.png SBS15.png SBS16.png SBS17.png Snowblock.png Object 2: Blocky Jupiter (By Blake3747) Object 1: Earth Jupiter2.png Object 2: Saturn JS1.png JS2.png JS3.png JS4.png JS5.png JS6.png js7.png js8.png js9.png js10.png js11.png js12.png Golden TV (By Matthew Pickel) Object 1: Gold Ingot Golden TV.png Object 2: TV Firebook (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Firey Firebook.png Object 2: Book Lapis Lazuli (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Object 1: Teardrop Object 2: Ruby Lapis Lazuliiii.png Apple Juice (By Sylvester The Shuny Sylvon) Object 1: OJ Object 2: Apple AppleJuiceyJuice.png Sapphire (By U4Again) Object 1: Bubble Object 2: Ruby Sapphireee.png Nuclear Bomb (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Bomb Nuclear Bomb.png Object 2: Bomby Erasable Pen (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Pen Erasable Pen.png Object 2: Eraser Erasaball (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Snowball ErasaBall.png Object 2: Eraser ErasaBlockPenSnow (By AllMightyAmmolite) Fusion 1: Erasable Pen Erasablockpensnow.png Fusion 2: Snowblock Sunflower (By Pufferfishmax) Object 1: Sunny Sunflowerrr.png Object 2: Pot Blue TV (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Bouncy Ball Object 2: TV Blue tvvv.png Ice Flower (By AquaVex55) Object 1: Ice Cube Object 2: Flower IceFlower.png Flammable Pencil (By FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Object 1: Pencil Object 2: Match Flammable Pencil.png Gold Raspberry (By BM44 The Object thingy) Object 1: Blue raspberry Object 2: Glod Ingot Golden Raspperberry.png CoinPin (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Coiny Object 2: Pin CoinPin.png Rainy Cloud (By AllMightyAmmolite) Object 1: Teardrop Object 2: Cloudy Rainy Cloud.png D.A.R.E Badge (By BM44 The Object Thingy) Object 1: Silver Object 2: Badge D.A.R.E Badge.png Daffodil (By IwuvChocolate) Object 1: Leafy Object 2: Flower Daffodilll.png Ice (By AquaVex55) Object 1: Ice cube Object 2: White IceIOce.png Baseball cap (By NLG434) Object 1: Baseball Object 2: Pen Baseball Cappy.png Skirt (By NLG343) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Leafy Skirtty.png Blueberry Juice (By BM44 The Object thing) (Even though it's my oc xD) Object 1: OJ Object 1: Blueberry BJJ.png Sardonyx (By TheTwistedMangle) Object 1: Firey Object 2: Ruby Sards.png Green Rocky (By Cutiesunflower) Object 1: Tennis Ball Object 2: Rocky GRRR.png Rose Quartz (By IWuvChocolate) Object 1: Ruby Object 2: Gem RQ.png